Chapter 98 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Cruzar With the Enemy
Short Summary Long Summary The dawn breaks over Crocus, but it’s obscured by the constant rainclouds. Ryūkaku wakes up, and decides to wake up the others with a pulse of energy, saying they’ve slept enough. Toritsubasa and Gekkame wake with terror, while Toragashira casually stretches and mentions his nice dream. Ryūkaku couldn’t care less, saying they have a job to do. Tora frowns at that, remembering that the plan was to have Tori go out alone for the Tax Collection. Ryūkaku admits saying that, but states the circumstances changed thanks to meeting the inside man. Gekkame raises an eyebrow, shocked that his boss let the man have an opinion on their business. Ryūkaku elaborates that their mole took exception to them slowing down to avoid Alliance scrutiny. Tori frowns, saying Ryūkaku disgraces them all by letting a ‘hideous fool’ boss them around. Ryūkaku silences his comrade with a glare, telling him not to object to his methods, claiming there’s no issue with accepting a business partner’s input for the operation, calling him a relevant stakeholder. After Tori apologizes, Tora grins and points out that it’s out of character for Ryūkaku to take orders from anyone not named Yoku or Konton. Ryūkaku insists that he has kept the line between taking his superiors’ orders and accommodating his allies. Gekkame grins and asks if their boss is going soft, earning an eye-roll from Tora. Ryūkaku shuts him up with a glare, and asks if he should prove he isn’t soft. He moves on by telling Gekkame he should be grateful for the inside man’s input, since he’s got the chance to redeem himself. Ryūkaku explains to his confused comrade that they will proceed as usual, meaning all of them will be collecting. Tora questions this, thinking of how risky it could be not to adjust after Gekkame’s mistakes, earning a glare from the big man. Ryūkaku admits he wasn’t certain, but their mole has reassured them there’s no way to be traced if no more homicides are committed. That’s all assuming Gekkame didn’t leave behind any evidence before, which he assures them he didn’t. Tori frowns at this, claiming the mole is overstepping his bounds and they should be the ones handling him. Tora tells Tori to calm down, noting the mole has pledged Coalition loyalty, and has just asked for protection and a percentage of the extorted taxes. Tora then asks if the endgame is bleeding the Alliance dry, and starving them to the point where the Circles can easily triumph. When Ryūkaku confirms it, Tora points out the possibility of facing a response from the Seven Saint Warriors, who are the only reason the Nine Dark Circles haven’t joined the war already. Ryūkaku explains that by that point, most of the Alliance will be facing starvation and lack of funds, and Rakuen won’t. At that point, Konton will personally deal with Chitsujo, with Ryūkaku adding that they should never doubt a plan made by Konton and Yoku. Tora backs off, just pointing out the coming bloodbath once the endgame starts. Ryūkaku reminds them it’s exactly what they want, earning a chuckle from Gekkame. Ryūkaku sternly tells Gekkame to control his bloodlust, not wanting more civilian deaths just yet, earning an apology from the big man. Tori reacts with shock when hearing Konton will personally come when the hour is right. Ryūkaku states that should show how serious the matter is, and says that’s why he’s willing to cooperate with their mole and listen to his input. Tora shrugs, calling it a good deal, and the mole might even have the better end of it, since the Tax Collectors are putting in all the effort. Ryūkaku brushes that off, saying they have a job to do. Despite his disrespect, Ryūkaku knows that Tora is more reliable than Tori and Gekkame. While the latter two managed to get their jobs done, despite their narcissism and bloodlust respectively, Tora was the only one who never needed supervision, and was far more loyal. Ryūkaku decides it’s time to move out. Tora asks for another hour of sleep. Every single time on assignment, this question is asked, and Ryūkaku always threatens to have Tora’s next bed be in the Styx if he doesn’t get started. Tora rolls his eyes at that and gets up like a belligerent teen, earning a sigh from Ryūkaku. Jura is surprised to hear he’ll be speaking with the Stealth Leaders in the investigation, still getting over his disappointment at Defense’s semi-rejection. While the Wizard Saint understands the reasons, he had hoped to use this as a way to improve morale in his Division. He reassures himself by remembering his role as part of a defending army, in no small part due to his protective mindset and Earth abilities. A soldier brings him out of musings to inform the Commander of Robin and Anko’s arrival. Jura nods at that and heads towards them, remembering his anger when hearing about the World Government’s atrocities concerning Nico Robin. As for Anko, Jura is aware of her sadistic reputation, but knows her to be a loyal comrade, not seeing her as guilty by association like so many others had. It’s his personal belief that people don’t inherit others’ sins, and are only responsible for their own. For example, Jura holds Lyon in high regard because the latter acknowledged his crimes on Galuna and vowed to win back everyone’s trust. Regardless, Jura still holds Robin and Anko in high regard, knowing them to be good, trusted comrades. By that point, Jura finally meets the two face-to-face. He bows as he respectfully addresses them, saying it’s an honor to work with such talented women. Robin laughs at the formality, wondering if anyone has referred to her as “Lady Robin”. Anko chuckles, seeing it as flattery. With a polite smile, Jura says them fighting the good fight for a noble cause makes them Ladies in his eyes. Anko feigns schoolgirl embarrassment, saying he’ll make her blush, but just drinking in the praise for ‘kicking ass’. Robin smirks as she tells Anko to keep her priorities straight, claiming that “kicking of the behind” is secondary to their timely and discreet mission. Anko just pouts at the spoilsport, wanting to bask in the spotlight. Robin reassures her of the spotlight with her horror show of interrogation. When Anko asks if she means it’s terrible or terrifying, Robin just says yes, earning a comical frown from the Leaf Ninja. Jura tries to get back on topic with a mission briefing, earning a raised eyebrow from Anko, who isn’t sure what the Wizard could say that Chitsujo and Dragon haven’t. Jura explains he’s compiled some info, prompting Anko to apologize for being presumptuous. Jura smiles at that, and unrolls a map of Crocus, deciding to first tackle the question of how the Dance Powder managed to get in. Robin surmises from the map that Jura has every gate and checkpoint sufficiently guarded. Jura confirms it, still having enough manpower despite Gremmy’s battles with the Division, meaning everyone coming in gets inspected. Anko asks about possible secret underground passages. Jura assures her that the Shinobi and Sensors of Defense have that covered, amazing him with their proficiency at detection and Earth Style. Robin asks about airdrops. Jura remembers asking for air support after the Mercurius Prison Break, and having received Blue Pegasus’ Christina airship and Weatheria’s men and artificial clouds. As if on cue, Haredas zooms by on his cloud, cheerfully telling the three hello, earning a sweat-drop from them. Then, several soldiers run after the weather wizard, pleading for him not to fly around in the castle. Robin gets back on topic. She deduces that with security as tight as it is, the culprits either snuck in impersonating refugees, or smuggled the Dance Powder in plain sight with an inside man. Jura sighs and admits the possibility of treachery this early in the war is unsettling, but admits it isn’t Fiore’s first. This shocks the two women. Jura explains that this was before the war, and Chitsujo, Dragon, and the Magic Council have kept it quiet. Anko asks why their leaders would hide something from them, and Jura asks her to see it not from lack of trust, but because the rest of the Alliance was better off not knowing since the situation has been sort of resolved. When Robin asks why they’re being told now, Jura reasons it’s to make a point, not thinking anyone will fault him for this. He then explains Fiore is one Wizard Saint short, a Heavenly King of Ishgar in fact, prompting a gasp from the women. When Anko asks, Jura explains that the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar are the four most powerful Wizards on the continent, and are monsters by Wizard Saint standards, meaning he and Makarov have no hope of beating them. They are Walrod Sequien, Wolfheim, Draculos Hyperion, and God Serena (the strongest of them all). When Jura grimly says God Serena is missing, Anko heatedly asks where he is, pointing out how useful he could be against the Coalition, prompting Robin to tell her to calm down. Jura explains that he says this as a representative of the Magic Council, which was why he attended the second Alliance summit, and that most of the Wizard Saints needed to keep the Magic Council going to maintain some order. He also reveals that the other Heavenly Kings are guarding the Western border, with Walrod offering the Alliance any support he can thanks to his loyalty to Mavis. Anko yells in disbelief at that, claiming the fight is in the East, and wondering what this has to do with God Serena. At that point, Jura reveals the existence of the Alvarez Empire, a very powerful and militaristic country whose previous invasion of Fiore was stopped by the Magic Council’s super weapons (which are gone now). He elaborates that Emperor Spriggan reigns supreme, with his personal guard of the Spriggan 12 being the 12 most powerful Wizards on the continent, and each is at least a match for the strongest Heavenly King. God Serena defected to become one of the 12. Anko and Robin gasp in horror at the prospect of such a powerful enemy, wondering why no one knows about this. Jura states they don’t have to worry about the Empire. He explains that Makarov successfully negotiated for Alvarez not to attack, with Jura guessing they want no part in fighting with the Coalition, or the non-Wizard Alliance members. The Heavenly Kings are keeping watch just in case Alvarez breaks its promise. When Robin asks for the point, Jura asks them to tread carefully and choose accusations wisely. Since they’re dealing with an inside man, he wants them to be absolutely certain the man they pull out of the dark is who they’re looking for, and it’ll be catastrophic to the Alliance if they get it wrong. Robin promises to be careful, knowing what’s at stake; with Anko adding she’d find out they’re guilty before torturing them. Robin brings up the possibility that their traitor might be Indoctrinated, with Jura adding that he prefers that to an outright traitor. Robin then takes a look at the map, deciding to have her men blend into the crowd by day to try and gather information and leads on the Dance Powder, having them operate in pairs. She wants Kabu and the 5 other Tontatta to eavesdrop on the townsfolk, being free to move however they please thanks to their size, meaning they can be where no one pays attention, like a sewage or air duct. Anko explains that at night they’ll move unseen through the shadows and rooftops, and won’t maintain contact with Defense in the dark. Jura states he’ll inform his men not to worry about people moving on rooftops. Whatever’s found will be sent to Forensics. Robin asks Jura to have his men confront them if they’re concerned, and ask for a secret code to verify identity. The code: “Nothing can silence the truth permanently”. Jura promises to make sure his men know the code, but sees the difficulties ahead. Robin admits it, and asks to be seen as a second pair of eyes. Anko asks Jura to trust them, and points out that they’re either dealing with someone who can hide in darkness so no Defense member can see them, or they’re masters of hiding out in the open. The narrative briefly explains the difficulties of the jobs of the Kingdom Tax Collectors (KTC), what with having to collect a percentage of hard-earned money. Regardless, they still pressed on to keep Fiore and the Alliance well-funded. Unfortunately, Rakuen’s Chief Tax Collectors are certainly ruining the KTC’s reputation. It cuts to Toragashira giving an unsympathetic yawn to a married couple, saying he has a job to do despite their sad story. The father insists they don’t have much to give, pointing out how low their business is on merchandise, and their lack of income to tax. Tora yawns again, bemoaning another sob story making him want to fall asleep. The father twitches at the visible disrespect, and asks Tora to look the other way so he can get money together and give more at the next collection. Tora sighs that he can’t do that, saying he’d have to give everyone special treatment. The mother asks what’s wrong with special treatment, considering the war and suffering going on. Tora smirks on the inside, and gives mock concern for their suffering, saying they’ll suffer more if the Alliance isn’t well funded. Tora sees a family portrait, and notices they have a young and lovely daughter, saying it’d be a shame if something happened when the Coalition came. While Tora muses about how cheesy he finds the Alliance’s name, the father angrily yells for him to leave their daughter out of this. The mother asks him to calm down, thinking that Tora is just showing he cares about what could happen. Tora just rolls his eyes on the inside, and starts wondering what he can take for collateral. The father calms down, saying he wants to help, but they’re just scraping by with the little income they have. Tora says he wishes he could sympathize, but advises the man to budget better next time, suggesting he not dote on his family so much. Tora suggests finding something else of value to act as collateral, raising fear and suspicion in the couple. Tora guesses that they’re wondering if he wants the daughter as collateral, thinking human bodies won’t be worth much when Konton and the Circles burn everything down, plus Ryūkaku would yell at him if he took something they couldn’t sell. Tora stops, and notes a lovely vase. The mother reacts with horror, admitting how special it is to her family. She explains it was a wedding gift from her father, who was famous in his lifetime. Tora chuckles at this, saying his day is made. As he moves to it, the mother frantically yells they didn’t agree to this, begging him not to take one of the only things to remember her father by. Tora just ignores this and picks up the vase, appreciating the artistry. The father grabs Tora by the soldier, saying his wife wants to keep the vase, suggesting they find something else. Tora, no longer smiling, asks what a vase is compared to what else he could take, promptly shutting the man up. With a triumphant smirk, Tora tells them to think of their daughter not lasting a day in a prison camp whenever they look at the empty spot. The indirect threat pushes the man over the edge, and he throws a haymaker. Tora just strikes the man, without looking, in the stomach so hard he vomits, much to his wife's horror. Tora frowns, calling it a love-tap, and grabs his bag by the front door. With a mocking smile, Tora says it was pleasure doing business, and asks them to remember they tried to assault a government agent before they complain about wrongdoing. An old man protests that Gekkame is cruel for taking from the elderly, asking if he has no heart. The big man protests that his heart is filled with his sense of duty to the government. The old man insists he wants the Coalition defeated so his grandchildren can live in peace, but says he has nothing to give. His farmer son sent extra money to deal with the upped taxes, but the drought has cut off that supply. Gekkame grins at that, saying everything he took can cover the expenses, calling it just collateral. The old man says he could forgive that, but rails on Gekkame for callously breaking his grandchildren’s gifts. He points to several crushed pieces of childish-looking art, asking if the big man was paying attention. Gekkame suppresses the urge to break the old man’s neck, wanting to avoid punishment from Ryūkaku and the brutal Yoku, and says he didn’t even notice the art. The Watcher shrugs that he doesn’t notice things that lack monetary value, calling everything else garbage. Seeing red, the old man swipes his cane at Gekkame, who just lets it bounce off and smirks that it’s a crime to strike a government agent. He lifts the man up, saying he’s so lucky. After glaring, the old man feels horrific pain in his chest and goes limp, surprising Gekkame. The big man laughs, saying the old man just has himself to blame for the heart attack. He lays the body around the broken pieces of art, and decides to do damage control, smirking that an old man having a heart attack and breaking things when stumbling and dying is pretty common. A patriarch of a family of four backs away from Ryūkaku, remembering the Tax Collector saying he wouldn’t come to collect again for three days. The Watcher admits it, but says the timetable changed due to the Alliance working on an expensive project to solve the weather crisis, asking if the citizen wants to be seen as disloyal. Looking fearful, the man states his family will go bankrupt at this rate, asking if the project really is that important and urgent. Ryūkaku insists that it is, with the man responding that he has to consider his family’s welfare. Hard gaze in place, Ryūkaku asks the citizen not to make this difficult, pointing out his authority to arrest anyone who doesn’t pay taxes. He then asks if there’s anything valuable to serve as collateral. The patriarch stutters, wearing Ryūkaku’s patience thin. When the Tax Collector repeats his threat, the man states it’s difficult to remember his valuables’ monetary value. When Ryūkaku suggests he come in for appraisal, the man pleads for him not to come in the house, saying his boys are afraid of the Tax Collector. Ryūkaku says he wants to believe him, but he deals with so many liars on his job, and has no choice but to treat the man as one for the sake of his job. With a terrifying glare, Ryūkaku gives an ultimatum to allow him entry for appraisal, or drag him off to prison. They’re interrupted by Mad Monk Urouge, flanked by his crew, who says that’s enough and asks why the Tax Collector must torment the poor soul. When Ryūkaku protests that he’s just doing his job, Urouge asks if the man has any faith, confusing the Watcher. The Monk asks if he has faith that permits acting sympathetically towards people and their plights, saying he would show sympathy if he had any faith in any god. Urouge points out that many faiths ask for sympathy and compassion towards fellow man, and asks if the Tax Collector is amongst the minority of faiths that don’t request this. Ryūkaku answers that he doesn’t have time to think about faith, disappointing Urouge. The Pirate then orders one of his men to take out a scroll with some of their treasure. When the crew reacts with shock, Urouge sternly tells them to follow orders and not make him repeat himself. The man nods and takes out a sealing scroll, being one of many engineered to respond to specific blood given out to Alliance pirates for their treasure. Urouge takes the scroll, runs his blood across it, and summons a medium-sized bag of treasure. He hands it to Ryūkaku, claiming it’s enough to cover the entire block at least, advising him to appraise before he knocks on anymore doors. The citizen, nearly crying at the kindness, thanks Urouge. The Mad Monk, grinning, tells the Tax Collector to go in peace. Once he starts walking away, Ryūkaku mentally rants about how sickeningly naïve the ‘insolent freak’s’ faith is, proclaiming that a real god exerts influence and recognizes his own power to use it, calling Konton a true god. He vows that Urouge won’t get away with undermining his mission. Anko sighs, annoyed at how boring parts of the investigation are. Robin retorts that they’re on a mission, which isn’t supposed to be fun, and asks what’s really annoying her friend. Anko states how tough it is to listen in on people, who are mostly staying inside because of the rain, since the Dance Powder takes time to wear off. Anko also shares her frustration at all the people ogling her attractive body. Robin points out Anko’s uniform having the top open, and the Ninja is only wearing something under it thanks to the rain’s chill, saying she’s not one to complain. Anko states it’s a fashion statement, since this is how she always dresses, and retorts with how suggestive Robin’s outfits are. Blushing, Robin asks if Anko has any idea how hard it is to find a dress that doesn’t show off anything with her J-cup. Anko gasps at that, thinking they’re just as big as Tsunade’s. Robin cuts off Anko’s train of thought by saying she can’t find out if they’re real. Anko sputters about it being natural for her to be curious, saying she might as well be flat-chested with her E-cup. Robin sighs, saying the perverts are drooling. Anko sees several men with the nosebleeds of perverts, and yells at them to scram before she really makes them bleed. Once the men scatter, Robin sighs that it wasn’t a good idea to scare anyone with possible info. Anko deadpans that they just would have expressed a desire for a striptease. With that, Robin decides they should just look elsewhere. After walking a little, they run across a man yelling to a crowd. He proclaims that the struggle is useless, saying the cause might not be worth dying for. He sows distrust for the otherworlders, and claiming they don’t know if living under the ‘enemy’ is better than their current ‘hell’. Robin and Anko just freeze in shock at these words. The malcontent goes on about how their lives could be livable under the Coalition, and asks what the point of fighting is. He insists that submitting and accepting a new master can insure their survival. Anko, horrified, curses the man for preaching that while real soldiers are out there dying. Robin admits that every war has a naysayer who prefers submission. Anko is particularly peeved about the suggestion to not trust the ‘otherworlders’, protesting her world is just as at stake, asking why the King doesn’t just arrest him. Robin sighs and asks what censoring would accomplish. She explains that just would turn public opinion, saying the man has the right to his opinion, and the solution to free speech is more free speech. Robin points out they can’t and shouldn’t try to control others’ opinions. All they can do is keep opinion positive by winning, which will keep the minority wanting submission just a minority. Anko sighs at that and softly agrees, and then they walk off. They then run into Toritsubasa, who throws a pleading young woman off of him, necklace in one hand, umbrella in the other, and bag floating at his side. Tori yells for the ‘hideous woman’ to stay off, ignoring her pleas. She offers her engagement ring in place of the necklace, wanting to keep her gift from her dead husband, who saved up for a year to get it. Tori unsympathetically says she should have budgeted better. The civilian protests that she did, saying the Tax Collectors took too much and left her no money. Tori spells out the rule of arrest or taking of collateral. The woman, on the edge of tears, begs Tori to take anything else, yelling that’s all she’s got of her dead husband. Tori gazes in disgust at the crying, ordering her to get out of his sight before advising her to prepare better for next time. Anko starts seeing red, and Robin notices soon enough to preempt her, calmly telling her to stay back while she handles it. Robin pleasantly asks if there’s any problem, and Tori asks who she is. Robin calls herself a good Samaritan, and repeats the question. Tori insists he’s just doing his job, with the ‘hideous little thing’ making it difficult. The woman apologizes, but insists she can’t let her necklace go. Robin asks Tori to take the ring, pointing out the necklace’s sentimental value to the civilian. Tori frowns, claiming sentimental value is ridiculous. Robin calls that a sad outlook on life, and suggests she convince him to return the woman’s necklace. Robin calls up Anko, and asks if she has money on her. Anko admits it, always keeping a lot on her for her dumpling and red bean soup cravings. Anko pleads not to do it, but Robin asks what dumplings are compared to the woman’s necklace. Sighing, Anko pulls out her money, knowing it’s more than what someone should carry around. Robin takes the necklace out Tori’s hand, and puts the money in, certain it’ll suffice when combined with the rings. Tori glares at that, but backs off from a fight when he notices a crowd. He points at her, claiming she won’t get away with undermining his job to fund the Alliance. Robin calmly says that doesn’t give the right to harass innocents, telling him to run along and count his taxes. Tori snarls at the sentimentality, hissing that it isn’t over. He then storms off, cursing Robin for lecturing him on inner beauty and value, claiming nothing is more ugly than idiots believing in inner beauty. He then wracks his brain as he tries to remember why Robin sounds familiar, and asking himself why he hasn’t seen her before in the city. Robin puts the necklace back in the woman’s hands, asking if she’s alright, earning the civilian’s thanks. Robin asks where her husband was killed, and she answers with Clover Town. With a gentle smile, Robin says that if the stories about the Battle are true, her husband bravely died with honor, telling the woman to be proud of his sacrifice. The widow cries tears of joy, thanking Robin for telling her before walking back into her house. Anko asks if Robin’s sure the man died bravely, and her comrade points out that’s where Zeref attacked the 2nd. When Anko calls that an unfair match-up, Robin remembers so many dying fighting against him when they knew they stood little chance, calling that brave and honorable. A middle-aged civilian thanks the women for helping the widow, thinking about how inconsolable she was after her husband’s death. Robin says they just did what they thought was right, and asks if this happens often. The man explains that with the East’s occupation and the West’s drought, everyone is low on supplies and income, meaning Tax Collectors take valuables for taxes. As a result, many are broke, with everyone else well on the way towards that and starvation. They then hear a loud commotion down the street, including people yelling and things breaking. When the man identifies it as coming from the nearby market district, Robin says they’ll check it out while advising everyone else to return home. Once there, Robin and Anko see men accosting salesmen all over. Seeing the mark of a legal guild, Robin wonders what they’re doing there and why. The narrative then reveals that it’s Twilight Ogre, Magnolia’s top guild in Fairy Tail’s seven-year absence. Appearing Characters Ryūkaku Toragashira Toritsubasa Gekkame Jura Neekis Nico Robin Anko Mitarashi Haredas Urouge Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 97 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Glissade to the Start Next Chapter: Chapter 99 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Dancing in the Streets Category:Taxes Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign